A Shrine Maiden's Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Basically a Momiji x Harem. Everybody LOVES Momiji! One-shot collection. Pairings may vary.
1. Momiji x Kasumi

**A Shrine Maiden's Love**

 **Main Protagonist: Momiji**

 **Theme: Momiji x Everyone**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Now for this, I've decided to do this fun one-shot collection. And to quote Major Mike Powell: "Well, why not~?" There's not many Momiji fanfics to go around anyways, so I might as well do this.**

 **So, hope you all enjoy this piece~!**

Sun shines from the clear blue sky. Trees rustle from the light wind blowing past them and loose leaves scatter on the ground. The birds chirp from any direction. All of this can be heard from one home next to a shrine. Where the sun's rays shine through a window, entering a room where a beautiful raven haired girl lives. She moves a bit from the sun being on her eyes and then sits up a little.

Once her vision clears after opening her eyes, Momiji puts on a gentle smile at the girl next to her. A ginger haired girl wearing nothing but her underwear on, as well as Momiji herself. But looking down at the ginger's hand, the raven haired girl can see something twinkling from her ring finger. Her gentle smile remains on her face while a light blush appears on her cheeks as she realizes that the twinkling is coming from the ring that her beloved ginger, Kasumi is wearing.

Yes. The two were married a while back before Kasumi had to leave to meet up with Helena on an important mission. The ginger promised the shrine maiden that she'll return as soon as possible, but for Momiji, it felt like forever. She kept thinking about how Helena would always be hogging Kasumi because she's cute and all, but nevertheless, she continued to wait for her beloved wife's return. And then, it finally happened. Right when Momiji was doing her duties as a shrine maiden, while sweeping, she saw her beloved on top of the stairs, greeting her with a smile. Momiji wanted to jump for joy because of her return, but that wonderful embrace was more than enough.

And now, despite it being a couple days since Kasumi's return, Momiji is still very happy. She slowly reaches her hand to brush away a few strands of Kasumi's hair from her face, making the ginger moan and move a little. Giggling, she lies back down next to her beloved.

"Kasumi," she whispers.

"Mmm…" The ginger moans as she moves some more.

"Kasumi, it's time to wake up."

Just from Momiji's gentle voice, Kasumi opens her eyes and sees the raven haired girl staring at her with a smile.

"M-Momiji?" Kasumi says, softly.

"Morning, my love."

The ginger sits up a little while rubbing her eyes. "Oh, good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Momiji asks as she sits up as well.

"Yes, I did. How about you?"

"Same here."

When Kasumi is about done rubbing her eyes, she feels a hand gently touch her shoulder and pull her close. Auburn eyes stare at the golden and none of the girls move a muscle.

"Is something the matter, Momiji?" Kasumi asks.

However, Momiji's only response is her lips colliding with hers while tipping her chin. Kasumi's eye's widen a little before she returns the kiss. She feels that it's just the right moment for it.

When the two pull away, Kasumi speaks up again.

"What was that for?"

The raven haired girl's gentle smile never leaves her face. She caresses her beloved's cheek and kisses her again. "I love you, Kasumi."

With that, the shrine maiden kisses the ginger again with the latter returning it while wrapping her arms around the raven-haired girl's neck. The kiss lasts longer than all of the earlier ones. A kiss that's more passionate and heartwarming and that's just what the two need. A few soft moans are heard from the two girls as the kissing continues. Neither of them want this moment to end and just keep going. But the lack of oxygen causes them to pull away and the two stare lovingly at each other. Kasumi blushes deeply at Momiji's smile. The shrine maiden caresses her cheek again.

"Kasumi..."

"Momiji…"

"Thank you…for your return, Kasumi."

* * *

 **A/N: So, this one-shot is a sequel to Major Mike Powell's "I'm Back Home". Thought this would be a good kick starter to this Momiji x Harem story. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**

 **Next Pairing: Momiji x Ayane**


	2. Momiji x Ayane

**Chapter 2**

 **Team Work**

Ayane hides behind a corner when she enters a tall building. Her ruby red eyes look around for any watchers or security cameras. Looking up, she can see one camera moving about, up, down and from side to side. When the camera looks away from the purple haired ninja, Ayane quickly vanishes before it can even look toward her direction. She jumps from wall to wall, passing by every camera and makes it towards a door in the middle of the hall.

But before she can do anything, she hears footsteps coming her way, so she quickly hides behind another corner and takes a peek to see who it is. Another ninja is walking by, possibly being one of the guards to this place. He stops towards the corner Ayane is hiding in and looks around. Then, when he turns his back on her, Ayane quickly jumps behind him, putting him in a head lock and draws out her blade towards his neck.

"Tell me the code to this door if you want to live," she says coldly.

The evil ninja doesn't respond. It seems that he would not be giving up that easily. Though, Ayane doesn't have time for any interrogation, so she puts her other arm around his head and cracks his neck, making him go limp. Ayane then drags him towards a supply closet and shuts the door.

"This guy is so useless," she scoffs.

But when she's about to walk away, she finds a key attached to the guard's waist. _Hmm…_ she thinks. _Maybe he's not so useless after all._ She quickly takes the key and unlocks the door. She opens the door and before her is an ancient scroll. Ayane was told by Hayate that this scroll holds a special power and can be very dangerous if been in the wrong hands. She starts to walk towards the scroll when she suddenly hears a gentle voice.

"Very impressive, Ayane-san."

The violet haired girl jumps at the voice and gets into her battle position when she stops and stares at a raven-haired girl.

"M-Momiji?" she says. "What are you doing here? This is MY mission!"

The shrine maiden puts a finger to her mouth. "Shhh…"

Ayane quiets down and clenches her fists. "Look, I don't have time for this. I'm gong to take this scroll and be out of here."

"Wait," Momiji calls, reaching her hand out, but it's too late.

When Ayane grabs the scroll, it sets off an alarm and red lasers appear from where she grabbed it.

"I tried to warn you…" Momiji sighs.

"Well forgive me for being stupid!" Ayane says while quickly grabbing the scroll. "Let's get the heck out of here!"

The two ninjas quickly speed through the halls only to be blocked by evil ninja. Momiji draws out her naginata while Ayane draws out her sword. The two fight the ninja, cutting and slicing each and every one of them. Ayane is about to cut another one when she gets kicked to the floor and about to be attacked when a blade comes out from his chest. Ayane's eyes widen from the surprise attack as Momiji pulls her blade out and beheads him before he hits the floor. Once all the ninja were defeated, Momiji puts her staff behind her back, walks over and puts out her hand.

"Are you alright, Ayane-san?" the raven haired girl asks.

The violet haired girl blushes from looking at the shrine maiden's gentle smile, but closes her eyes and stands up.

"I'm fine," she says as she dusts herself off. "Who told you to come here anyways? I didn't need your help."

"I was on a mission as well," Momiji replies. "But to get a different item: an ancient text." She lets out a sigh. "But thanks to you, I'm afraid that will have to wait."

Ayane shakes her head. "No way! We can still get to it in time before anyone else discovers our presence."

"I'm sorry, but since you triggered the alarm-"

"We can make it!" Ayane cuts her off. "We're ninjas, right? So, we never give up! Got it?"

Momiji smiles and nods. Seeing Ayane like this makes her have the confidence to try again. "Thank you, Ayane-san."

The violet haired girl blushes again, but turns away to hide it. "I-it's not like I'm helping you or anything."

Momiji just giggles. But their conversation is cut short when they hear shouting from both sides.

"There they are!" the evil ninja shout. "GET THOSE GIRLS!"

Ayane and Momiji draw out their weapons and get back to back while getting into their battle positions.

"Let's take out those creeps," Momiji says.

"Yeah!"

Both of them nod and then speed over towards about 20 ninja from each side. They swing their weapons in all directions, cutting, blocking and dodging. Momiji beheads most of them and others were cut in the chest. Once she defeats them all, she turns toward Ayane who defeated all the ninja. Both of them look at each other and nod. They move on to the next floor and the next, defeating every ninja in sight until they arrive at the end of the hall on the 4th floor. Momiji stands in front of the door with another security code on it, plus a lock. But before she steps forward, they hear a voice from behind them.

"Don't think you're getting the ancient text so easily," a female voice says.

Both of them turn towards a woman with violet hair. She is wearing a tight sleeveless shirt that stops exposing her stomach that is connected to a piece that covers her nose and mouth. Around her neck is a red triangular shaped scarf with white triangle marks and white dots inside of the triangles. She is also wearing baggy red pants with knee-length black high-top sandals, with a gray cloth wrapped around her waist.

"Who are you!?" Ayane says as she draws out her sword.

"I'm Rin," the woman says. "And you're not getting the ancient text."

"Not if we can help it," Momiji draws out her naginata and points it at her. "Bring it on."

Rin takes out her weapon, containing 4 blades. "Fumma Shuriken," she mutters.

The girls charge at the woman, but she dodges the straight on attack and kicks them both on the back, causing them to fall. But the two ninjas summer sault back up and try to attack again. Their blades come in contact with Rin's, sending sparks flying everywhere. Momiji speeds up behind the woman and tries to stab her, but she blocks it and jumps in the air before Momiji can do anything else. Ayane jumps as well, but gets kicked in the chest, sending her falling on the floor and creating a crater. Rin is about to attack Ayane again, but the short haired girl rolls away, making Rin stick her blade on the floor. Momiji uses this chance to kick the woman, causing her to drop her blades, but not for long. She bounces off the wall, counter attacks Momiji by kicking back at her and retrieving her blades. Ayane charges at Rin again and their blades clash back and forth, sending sparks flying once more. This continues until Rin manges to knock Ayane's sword out of her hand, followed by a kick to the chest. Ayane rolls back up, but Rin kicks her again, sending her flying into a wall, creating a crater. The violet haired woman speeds up to her and is about to slash Ayane when Momiji interferes by kicking her hard.

Rin rolls right back up and readies her weapons as soon as the shrine maiden charges at her. The two clash back and forth down the hall as well as blocking and dodging. But even though Momiji and Ayane are fighting valiantly, they can't seem to hurt this woman. Their kicks are not enough to wound her and there's no way they're able to cut her since she's faster than they are.

However, Momiji doesn't have time to think as Rin cuts her leg and then her arm. The shrine maiden screams in pain as Rin punches and kicks her in the chest and then elbows her to the floor. Momiji struggles to her feet, but Rin is too quick for her. The raven-haired girl weakly holds up her weapon, only for Rin to simply knock it right out of her hands. Momiji falls on her behind while backing away and staring at the weapon about 9 feet from her. An evil smile appears on Rin's face as she comes closer towards the shine maiden.

"There's nowhere for you to run," she sneers.

Momiji continues to back away until she bumps into a wall. She knows that Rin has trapped her and is too wounded to move anymore. However, before the woman can attack her again, Ayane jumps on her from behind, putting her in a head lock. Rin struggles as she tries to shake the short haired girl off, but Ayane keeps her grip on the violet haired woman as hard as she can. Momiji watches in amazement as the two struggle with each other. It is then that Ayane puts her other arm around Rin's head and cracks her neck, making Rin go limp. She then throws the violet haired woman down on the floor and exhales heavily.

"Finally," she says, dryly.

Momiji stands up, smiling. "That's amazing, Ayane-san! Thank you for saving me."

"N-no problem," Ayane replies. She looks over at the fallen woman to notice a key to the door that holds the ancient text. She walks over and hands the key to her. "Anyways, let's grab this book and get out of here."

"Right." Momiji takes the key, unlocks it and opens the door. The ancient text is in a glass cube. Since they defeated the ninja earlier, they managed to get into the security system to shut it down in order to retrieve the ancient text. Momiji breaks the top glass with the other end of her staff and carefully picks up the maroon colored book.

With that, the two ninjas exit the building, carrying the items in their hands. However, Ayane stops for a moment. There is a huge blush on her face as she slightly turns her head towards the shrine maiden.

"Um…M-Momiji…I-I would like to, um…thank you…for all your help," she stutters.

The raven-haired girl smiles her gentle smile, walks over towards Ayane and kisses her forehead.

"And thank YOU for helping me, Ayane-chan," Momiji says, softly. "I wouldn't have defeated that woman if it weren't for you. You're really amazing."

Ayane blushes harder. "I-It's not anything special. I'm a ninja after all."

"So am I." She kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks again. And see you later."

With that, the shrine maiden turns and walks away. Ayane slowly puts her hand on her cheek where Momiji kissed her. A small smile appears on her face with a blush and just turns and walks in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if this isn't a really proper mission, but who knows? Also, Rin is from the game Senran Kagura. She's one of the toughest ninjas, so of course this battle's going to be long (well, sort of).**

 **Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Next Pairing: Momiji x Rachel**


	3. Momiji x Rachel

**Chapter 3**

 **Night Club**

 **A/N: Now for this pairing, I would like to call it another one of my OTP's. I thought of this since…well…she and Rachel work together at times, plus they tag battle together in DOA. So, yes. Continue enjoying this story~!**

It's about 8:00 at night. Almost every night, most people would want to get grooving and drinking, so they would go and hang out at a club at a bar. And this night is going to be a blast. There's loud music, different colored lights going in all directions, an open space for the dance floor and about hundreds of people chatting away while drinking. And best of all, almost all females were wearing sexy outfits to impress the guys.

Rachel is one of those people. She's wearing a short white tank top with black straps attached to her small shorts and knee-high black boots. Right when she walked in, she got tons of comments from the guys and most of them were drooling of satisfaction. Some of the men got nosebleeds. Some of the females were jealous because they feel that they weren't sexy enough, but other females were admiring Rachel because of her outfit. And the blonde just smiles at all of them the whole way towards the bar. She orders some wine and takes a look at her watch.

"Momiji should be here, by now," she mutters.

She invited Momiji to come with her to the club, although, the shrine maiden wasn't sure at first. Rachel kept on insisting since the two haven't hung out in a while. Then, Momiji obliged. So far, Rachel is waiting for her best friend to arrive, but it's been only 5 minutes after her recommended time to get here. She turns toward the bartender to order more wine when she hears people gasping in excitement.

"WOOOOW!" one man says. "Just look at this girl!"

"Oh, she's SO hot!" another says.

"Just look at that outfit! It's as sexy as that blonde girl's!"

"I want to dance with her!" another man says as he tries to push his way through the crowd. "I call dibs!"

Rachel then realizes that her best friend finally arrived. But what the shrine maiden is wearing is a revealing female police outfit with black fish-net thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots. Rachel stares at the raven-haired girl in surprise as Momiji walks toward her.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" she asks.

Rachel only chuckles. "I told you to pick out a sexy outfit and you go and wear that? This isn't Halloween, you know?"

Momiji just shrugs while pouting. "Hey, this is the only thing I can think of. Is it not alright?"

"No, no, it's fine," Rachel says. "But gosh, girl. A shrine maiden like you really knows how to spice things up."

"I can say the same for you, Rachel," Momiji says with a giggle. "Tell me, how many people have you attracted since you got here?"

The blonde chuckles again. "Ohhh~! We're playing that game, huh~?"

"I only wanted to know," Momiji says.

"About 120, I believe."

Momiji pouts again. "Mou~! I only attracted about 60 people."

Rachel just gives her friend a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, it doesn't matter how many we've attracted. All that matters is that we're hanging out together and having a good time."

Momiji nods and smiles. "You're right."

"Now then, let's head to the bar, shall we~?"

"Sure."

Rachel and Momiji head over to the bar and order wine for the both of them. Momiji turns towards her friend.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" she asks. "I mean…well…we're kinda…"

"Hey, it's alright to do this once in a while," Rachel says as both of them were handed wine. She takes a sip of hers.

Momiji turns to her glass and drinks a little of it. It tastes a bit bitter to her.

"So, how are things going so far?" Rachel asks as she takes a sip on another.

"It's going well," the raven-haired girl replies. "Everyone's coming to the shrine as usual and-"

"And Kasumi?"

Momiji looks over at the ring on her finger. She smiles and blushes deeply. "Yes. We're happily married now, and she's living with me."

"I'm so happy for you both," Rachel says, drinking her wine again.

"Kasumi had to leave for a mission, though," Momiji continues. "She promised me that she'd return as soon as she could when she completed her mission. It felt like it was forever, but I continued waiting. Every day, I prayed for Kasumi's safe return. She's a ninja and I believed that she'll make it back. And then, it happened. I saw Kasumi once again and both of us hugged each other. I felt that it's the best reunion ever."

Rachel smiles and pats her on the back. "Congratulations, Momiji. You deserve it."

"How about you?" the shine maiden asks. "Are you doing okay?"

Rachel doesn't say anything. She turns her head back towards the table with a frown on her face. The raven haired girl can tell from that expression that something is wrong and scoots closer to the blonde.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rachel replies with a weak smile. "Don't worry."

But the shrine maiden knows that this smile is a sad smile. Was it wrong for her to mention her and Kasumi's marriage? Before she can do anything, Rachel quickly takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. The people create enough space for both of them to walk to.

"Let's dance, Momiji~!" the blonde suggests. "Let's see how well you dance, huh~?"

Momiji smirks. "Oh, it's on!"

Many people cheer for their favorite sexy girl as Momiji and Rachel dance like there's no tomorrow. They bust out some sexy moves and the men focus on their large breasts jiggling at every movement. It goes on for about a half-hour until they get tired and head back to the bar to let everyone else get a chance to show off their dance moves. However, even after putting up a good show, Rachel is still sad. Momiji walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "We danced, so you should be relaxed by now."

"N-no, it's not that…"

Momiji has a concerned look on her face and gently takes her hand. "Why don't we go outside for a bit to talk about it?"

Rachel nods and the two of them head upstairs up towards the roof. None of them speak a word for a couple minutes.

"Momiji," Rachel says. "I know you're with Kasumi now, but…there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" the shrine maiden asks.

The blonde turns toward her and puts her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I…I love you, Momiji. I was a fool to hide my feelings from you. Even though we've been working together for a long time, I was still afraid to tell you because we're both girls. But then, Kasumi got involved and you two fell in love. That made it even harder for me to convey my feelings towards you. So…when you told me you two got married…I was devastated. I thought when I met you again, I could finally tell you my feelings. But…I was too late." She turns her head away. "I'm sorry. It was selfish of me, but I wanted to tell you how I felt." She wipes away a single tear and walks towards the edge to look at the view.

"Rachel…" Momiji's gentle voice gets her attention.

But when the blonde turns to her, the shrine maiden takes her cheek, leans in and kisses her on the lips for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Thank you, Rachel," she says, softly. "I know it's been hard for you and I'm really sorry I didn't realize it sooner. But I'm very glad you were brave enough to tell your true feelings. That was very sweet of you."

Rachel smiles back and nods. "Thank you, Momiji."

The shrine maiden kisses her on the cheek and smiles her usual gentle smile. "Let's promise to stay friends forever, okay?"

"I promise."

The two intertwine hands and the two stare at each other for the longest time until the blonde speaks up.

"Momiji…if it's alright with you…can we do it again?" she asks.

The shrine maiden nods with her gentle smile remaining on her face. "Of course, Rachel."

The two lean in to kiss once again. Although she didn't get the girl she wanted, Rachel knows in her heart that she has no regrets. She's happy and Momiji feels the same way.

* * *

 **A/N: Well…this wasn't the best one-shot I could've wrote for my OTP, but who knows? I'll give this another shot later on, okay? This is part 3 of "I'm Back Home", everyone. And that's pretty much it for continuity.**

 **By the way, the outfits Momiji and Rachel were wearing? Those are the actual costumes they wear in the game. So, goodie~!**

 **A-anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Next Pairing: Momiji x Marie Rose**


End file.
